<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Place to Be by kristsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321438">Place to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune'>kristsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Thoughts, M/M, but is gentle about it, canon typical sad dad, grizzop is having none of it, hand holding, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolf contemplates the difference between his and Grizzop's hands, and needs Grizzop to pull him out of his own head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Place to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts">Zai42</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, apparently I can only take a break from carnes and barter, to write my other fave rarepair: grizzolf. Apparently I wasn't done writing handholding. </p>
<p>Title from a Nick Drake song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zolf marveled at Grizzop’s hand as he held it in his own. They were so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>smaller</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with long, thin grey fingers, ending in those wicked claws. Claws that have scratched, and scraped, and gouged and eviscerated. But they have never done any of those things to Zolf. Always so gentle and tender, whether they were holding hands like this, or scritching through his beard and hair, or running intimately over Zolf’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grizzop’s hands were beautiful, and Zolf sometimes wondered why he bothered with hands as large and clumsy as his own. His hands which lacked the dexterity that Grizzop’s did, aiding in his ability to fire an arrow straight and true; all Zolf’s could do was wield a long staffed weapon. Sure he could heal, but that was more magic than any real physical skill with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf had never been able to shake the feeling that his hands were made for breaking things after, causing the cave in; after killing his brother. He tried to do everything he could to make up for that, to try and hold things together, to fix things, to make things </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it so rarely seemed to work; his hands always failing him, just like the rest of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf was pulled out of his reverie by Grizzop’s unoccupied hand tilting his chin up. “Stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf would normally pretend to not know what Grizzop was talking about, but he knew Grizzop saw right through him. He could always tell when Zolf got too into his own head, when he had a hard time chasing away the dark thoughts that always liked to creep back in when he wasn’t looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grizzop brought his hand up to run it through Zolf’s hair, claws lightly scraping against his scalp, “I’m right here, and so are you. We made it, and we’re doing the best we can. There is no need to blame yourself for things you cannot change, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf finally made eye contact, and nodded. He would always be so grateful for Grizzop, who always knew what to say to help drag him out of the darker places in his mind. Zolf leaned into Grizzop’s touch, a ghost of a smile touching his lips, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grizzop’s hand slid around to the back of Zolf’s head so he could pull him closer to give him a kiss, soft and tender. When he eventually broke the kiss, he didn’t pull back, just rested their foreheads together, and squeezed his hand where they were still linked,  “Always.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to stop by and say hi over on <a href="https://kristsune.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/Kristsune">twitter!</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305195">Place to Be [podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads">KD reads (KDHeart)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>